Jasper Gets a Job
by WriterHorse32
Summary: LiviCullen01 and I teamed up again to write this story. Enjoy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Jasper gets a job

Jasper's P.O.V

"Why do I have to get a job?",I asked Alice as we walked to Taco Bell."Because,"Alice said,"we need money so we can feed Bella and Esme won't spend any more money on food that sits around the house." "Fine,"I said as we walked in, "but Alice a taco bell?" "It's the only job available in forks,"Alice said,"so be nice." "Fine,"I said,"but Edward owes me big time." "Yeah,"Alice said, "he will,I've seen it."

Some random taco bell worker person P.O.V

"I hate working here,I smell like tacos when I get home and it takes hours to get rid of the smell,"I complained to my friend Ashely, "I hate it!" "It figures,"Ashely said, "the only reason I got this crappy job was because there was a hot dude that worked at the counter,but now he quit and I'm stuck here." "I know,"I said, "it sucks,wait who's that?" I was looking at probably the hottest guy on earth,my mouth was wide open,I probably looked like a idiot. "Oh,"Ashley said, "that's the new guy,Jasper,I think,he applied for a job here." "I sure hope he gets it",I said as I looked at the hot blond.

Jasper's P.O.V

I walked up to some guy who was the manager of this stupid establishment."Hi,he said,your Jasper, right?" "Yeah,"I said, "who else?" "Well,Jasper,"he said, "I want you to read this employee handbook and take this uniform home,tomorrow you will start work." "Great",I said sarcastically. Alice and I went back home,she parted to her computer,where she started to plan Rosalie and Emmet's next wedding. I went to our room and started to read the stupid employee hand book.

1)No free tacos

2)Don't screw up orders or your fired

3)Help the customers with anything they need "Yeah right, I thought,"there is no way I'm gonna help the customers do anything humans do."

4)No pork or rice in tacos "What's pork or rice?"I thought

5)You can kiss and make out with your girlfriend or boyfriend during your break none of that when working. "WHAT!",I screamed.

6)Don't eat the meat,you have been warned. Why would I eat meat,I thought.

"Thats enough",I said. I went downstairs and found Emmett and Edward playing on the x-box. "Edward you own me big time",I said."Why?",Edward asked. "Because,I said,I have to get a job so we can feed Bella." "Oh," Edward said, "well its not my fault that she eats actual food and we eat helpless animals." Emmett laughed at that and asked where I worked. "Taco bell",I mumbled. Both of them started laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor,I changed their emotions to calm. "Oh Jazzy thats not fair,"Emmett said, "you control our emotions to get what you want,thats just no fair brother." "Yeah,"Edward said, "it's not." Then Esme walked in to the room.

Esme's POV

I walked in to the living room to find Edward and Emmett laughing hysterically on the floor. Jasper was giving them the evil eye and they soon were calm and Emmett said it was no fair that Jasper was controlling their emotions,I intervened at that time."What are you boys doing?" I asked hoping it would distract them for long enough. "Laughing at Jazzy because he got a job,"Emmett said. "Oh you got a job Jasper",I asked,"where did you get a job?" "Taco Bell",Jazz mumbled.I held back laughter and said calmly,"Oh,well thats awesome",I said.I went to my room and started to laugh my head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I walked into the house and heard Esme laughing her head off.'Oh lord don't let her be watching how to be emo on youtube,'I prayed. When I walked up to our room,there was no computer in sight,but Esme was still laughing her head off. "Whats so funny?"I asked,worried. "Jasper got a,"Esme said,but she continued to laugh. "Jasper got a what?"I asked. "Jasper got a job",Esme said,still giggling."Where?",I asked. But,she continued to laugh then said, "Just ask Jasper."I walked back downstairs and found Emmett and Edward sitting on the couch and playing the X-Box. "Boys do you have any idea where Jasper is?",I asked."Yeah,"Emmett said, "he's out in the garage playing with his motorcycle." "Thank you",I said calmly,then I precoded to our garage and found Jasper sitting on his motorcycle. "Hey Jazz,"I said,"I heard you got a job." "Yeah",Jasper mumbled. "Where?",I asked. "Taco Bell",Jasper mumbled. "Oh",I said,holding laughter back,"Well hope it goes good." I then proceeded to back to Esme and started to laugh my head off too.

Bella POV

I was going to Edwards today to hang out with the love of my life. He picked me up in his Volvo and sped away from my house to his home."Bella",He said."Yeah?",I asked."It's a good idea to stay away from Jasper today",Edward said,snickering."OK",I said. We got to his house and walked in,Alice automatically grabbed me and dragged me to her bathroom and started playing a game of Bella Barbie,'oh why me. "Alice",I asked, "why must we do this every time I come to your house?" "Because",Alice said, "I have no memory of my human life so I don't remember ever doing this,so I do it to you." "What about Rosilie?",I asked. "She got sick of it after the first time",Alice said, "So now I do it to you." 'Oh lord',I thought. Alice continued to make-up me and then dragged me to her enormous closet and dressed me. She made me try on everything,from dresses to things I wasn't even sure of what they were. "Oh and Bella",Alice said, "Jasper is kinda mad at you right now so I'd keep away." "OK"I said.

Jasper at taco bell POV

'Oh I hate this job,I thought as I gave a customer his food and said have a good day,sir. I only got payed minimum wage for this,some girl was checking me out and giving me the sexy eyes,I was trying to make her stop but she wouldn't. "Edward owes me big time",I muttered. At break Alice came in and we started making out. We were in the middle of making out when a voice interuppted.

"Mmm," said the girl who had been making sexy eyes at me. Alice was a little embarrassed, but I was fine."I was just leaving," said Alice as she walked out."So we're all alone now," the girl said to me. I was about panic."ALICE!!" I yelled, "Alice come back!!" "Your screams cannot save you now!" she said. She forced my mouth down to her's and made me kiss her. Her tounge licked my mouth trying to to make me open my mouth. There was no way I was going to make out with her even if she forced me.

"Oh," came a voice. 'Thank you God!!' I thought. Crystal toke her hands off of my neck and looked at Ashley. "I didn't know I was interuppting something." Ashley said. "No you were saving me" I said and ran out of the break room.

Crystal's POV

"What happened here?" asked Ashley. I knew her very well and she knew I wouldn't blush at that question."We were making out," I said truthfully with a proud smile on my face."No way give met the deets," she said and we talked about it for the rest of my break.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Gets a Job

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I looked at Alice's shocked face as I told her what happened.

"Can I kill her?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but no, you remember what happened last time?" I said referring to the Miley Cyrus incident.

"Oh," Alice said "I had forgotten about that, at least we didn't get sued."

I still shutter at the thought of that day, Alice had dragged Bella to a Miley Cyrus concert to enlighten her choice in music but when Miley walked on stage wearing snakeskin boots with a pink jumpsuit, Alice went insane and almost killed her on stage, that's why we had to quickly leave Los Angles and cut Carlisle's vacation short.

"It could have been worse," Alice said.

"Yeah just like Carlisle could have been more understanding of us cutting his vacation short," I said, my voice practically oozing sarcasm.

"Well," Alice said, "Maybe you should find a new job."

"Yeah," I said "but the only job available is NOTHING!" I thought that would shut her up, but life loved to prove me wrong and it did.

"I don't care maybe we should get Emmet to do it then," Alice said. 'Now that's an idea,' I thought. Right on cue, my bear of a brother ran into the room and screamed: NOT ON YOUR LIFE JASPER! He then disappeared for two days apparently he had run all the way to Mexico until the border control dragged him home and begged us to take him back.

"I hate you soooooo much," I said to Emmett.

"The feelings mutual dude," Emmett said to me. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill him right then about 583 ways went through my head, but none were painful enough. The next day, I was back at the stupid Taco Bell and that girl (or torture machine) was still giving me the sexy eyes.

Crystal's POV

When I saw Jasper enter work, I turned on the charm, unfortunately I have as much charm as a dead rodent.

"Hello Jazzy," I said, "How are you today?"

"Great," he said sarcastically, "Until you talked to me."

"Oh come on," I said, "You had to like what I did on Friday."

"NO I DID NOT NOW GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER SLUT!" Jasper screamed like I was trying to kill him. This was so definitely turning me on.

" I see the eyes," Jasper said, " and I am not going through that ever again if you want to you'll have to drag my dead corpse out of my deep, deep hole in the ground, then drag my heavy casket up on the ground, then I will come back to life and kill you!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. 'I know that you want me Jasper Hale,' I thought,' but you just don't know it yet.'

Jasper's POV

I stalked away from Crystal and went to my work locker.

"That girl's crazy," I said to myself. A little later, a man walked in to the room, I sensed he was a little scared.

"You're Jasper, right?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "who wants to know?"

"My names Trent," Trent said, "I just saw what went down with Crystal, dude, and it can get way worse from that."

"How would you know?" I said.

" I worked use to work here," Trent said, " Crystal gave me those stupid sexy eyes and it annoyed me so much, my girlfriend broke up with me and I quit and I begged her to take me back, she did and soon it'll be our 6 year anniversary."

"Great," I said, "but what should I do about Crystal?"

"If you really don't need this job," Trent said, "I would quit, but if you really need this job, just ignore it."

"I'll try," I said.

Trent left the room and I thought about ideas to ignore Crystal.

'I could control her emotions,' I thought.

That was basically the only idea I had so I went to Crystal and tried it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper Gets a Job

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

I walked up to Crystal and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi Crystal," I said.

"I knew you liked it," Crystal said, "What do you want?"

I instantly changed her emotion to hate and it worked really well.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY STALKER!" She screamed.

I smiled, my plan had worked. I went back to my station, knowing that this job was going to be a whole lot easier.

Crystal's POV

When I saw Jasper walk up to me, I instantly knew what he wanted.

"I knew you liked it," I said, "What do you want?"

After I said that my feelings for Jasper changed. Instead of intense lust, I hated him with a large vengeance.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY STALKER!" I screamed.

I was freaked out by that, how did my emotions change almost instantly from lust to hate? I watched as Jasper went back to his station and I pondered what had happened to me.

Jasper's POV

Work was way better since I had changed Crystal's emotions to hate; she had stopped giving me the stupid sexy eyes and didn't talk to me anymore. But the weird thing was I kinda missed it. That was beyond strange even for me. Just then I got a very bad feeling then I saw Crystal giving me the stupid sexy eyes again. 'Oh no' I thought I hadn't concentrated on enough hate for her to never talk to me again. 'I am the biggest idiot on Earth' I thought as Crystal started giving me the sexy eyes. 'This is never going to end is it?' I thought and that was all the motivation I needed to quit.


End file.
